Too Much Heat
by Love Is Only a Word
Summary: The heat was too much for me and I couldn't take it anymore. It was getting to me causing me to faint. Why did my fainting have to lead to something more and why did I like it? Aren't I mischevious. Crappy summary and crappy story. one shot


I linked my arms with Tenten's as we walked through the nearly deserted park. We were walking with Neji and Shikamaru for no apparent reason, but just to hang out. Tenten was my best friend and Neji my best guy friend, and Shikamaru and Neji were friends so he ended up coming along with us. I wrapped my other arm, the one not linked with Tenten, around Neji's shoulders.

"Temari can you not put your arm around me?" Neji asked me monotonously. I rolled my eyes and removed my arm.

"What do y'all want to do?" I asked bored.

"Temari I have to go to the bathroom. Come with me." Tenten said as she spotted the park bathrooms. I groaned as she pulled me away from the guys. Every time she wanted me to go to the bathroom with her she always had a plan or something mischievous.

"Temari don't you think it's pretty hot out?" Tenten called from the stall. I looked in the mirror and checked my make-up, the little I actually wore.

"Yeah I feel as though I would faint from the heat." I heard Tenten giggle girly as she flushed the toilet and stepped out.

"Perfect." She gave me an evil smile as I turned to stare at her.

"Why?" I said cautiously and a little scared. She put her arm around my shoulders and we started walking out of the bathroom and towards the boys.

"Pretend to faint on Shikamaru. Then he'll give you mouth to mouth and you kiss him." I stared at her like she was crazy and stopped in my tracks. She turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you like him?"

"Yeah, but your plan is crazy." Tenten shrugged.

"Fine, fine, but if you change your mind I'll go along with it." She said as she walked towards the guys. I slowly made my way back thinking of Tenten's idea. _It could work. Fine I'll do it. _I gave Tenten a little smile as I stood beside Shikamaru.

"Ready?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Temari do you feel okay. You look a little faint." Tenten's voice was normal as if she wasn't acting.

"Yeah. It's hot out here I might faint-" I fell over, falling towards Shikamaru. _He'd probably be too lazy to catch me._ I hit the ground with a hard thud, but I kept up the charade.

"Is she okay?" Came Tenten's worried voice. "Why didn't you catch her lazy ass?" Tenten yelled at Shikamaru obviously.

"She's fine." Neji consoled Tenten. _They're obviously made for each other. _I smirked on the inside.

"I think you should give her mouth to mouth Shikamaru." I could imagine Shikamaru and Neji giving Tenten a 'What the Hell' look.

"Tenten that won't wor-" Tenten elbowed Neji in the gut, cutting him off.

"You never know. It might." Tenten tried to convince them both. I hoped it worked.

"Fine." Shikamaru sighed in defeat and got onto his knees. I felt him pinch my nose and tilt my head back. He leaned down and placed his mouth over mine and breathed three deep breaths, filling my lungs. It was absolutely breathtaking. He placed his ear on my chest, listening to my beating heart.

"I know you're faking." He whispered while he still had his ear on my chest. My breath hitched in my throat, but I kept up the façade. He then again placed his mouth on mine and breathed. Again he placed his ear on my chest again.

"Neji let's go find some help." Tenten said as she dragged him off, while he complained saying stuff about how it was unnecessary and that Tenten was an idiot.

"Temari I'm smarter than you. I know you're faking." He said before he placed his mouth on mine again. Once he pulled away I spoke without opening my eyes or getting up.

"Kiss me already." He stopped moving and leaned down again, but didn't kiss me. He just continued with his CPR. He pulled back and stared down at me with a smirk on his face. "Don't taunt me." I whispered angrily. He placed his hands underneath my neck and back and pulled me toward him.

He placed his lips on mine and kissed me gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Shikamaru licked my lower lip, begging for my entrance, but I didn't allow him to piss him off. He roughened up the kiss and tried to force my mouth open so I pressed my lips tighter together. Shikamaru, who was fed up with my ignorance, started trailing kissed down and up my jaw and neck.

He went back up to my lips and tried once again to open my mouth. He finally bit my lip making me gasp and he took his opportunity to place his tongue inside my mouth exploring it. I was angered that he tricked me so I bit his tongue. He pulled back and cursed.

"You're such a troublesome woman." He angrily told me while examining his own tongue. I smirked and brought my lips to his tongue and kissed it.

"There all better." I said with a smile. He gave me a mischievous smirk.

"You're not getting off that easy." He leaned in kissed me hungrily and before he could trick me I opened my mouth letting him enter. Our tongues fought for dominance and I would be damned if he won. I smirked as my tongue won over his. We continued making out until I ran out of breath and had to pull back.

"You know if you wanted to kiss me you should've just asked. You didn't have to go through all this." I rolled my eyes and pulled him back in for another kiss. _I need to thank Tenten later. She did have some crazy ideas. _I thought to myself as Shikamaru and I again wrestled with our tongues.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Tenten we shouldn't be doing this." Neji said calmly.

"Oh come on Neji. You know you want to." Tenten didn't take her eyes off the scene before her. They were hiding behind some bushes not too far away from Temari and Shikamaru. She was watching them with a small smile on her face. "They look so cute together."

"I can't believe you can watch that. It looks like they're eating each other's face." Neji said in disgust as he turned away. Tenten turned to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Stop being such a stoic ass."

"Hn."

Tenten glared at him. "Don't you hn me you selfish, stuck up, pompous, conceited, jerky, ass wipe." He gave her a playful glare.

"Is that all I am?" He smirked at her.

"Did I miss something?" She put a finger on her chin pretending to think.

"Yes." Neji whispered as he leaned in closer to Tenten. "You forgot sexy and hot."

"I already said that. Concieted." He playfully glared at her before placing his lips on hers.

"Now what am I?" He said after pulling away. Tenten smiled.

"My selfish, stuck up, pompous, conceited, jerky boyfriend." She pulled him back to her and kissed him tenderly.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Bad story I know! The idea just came to me and I wanted to write it. Hope you kind of liked it.**

**Review.**


End file.
